CFS
CFS (C'ross'F'ire '''S'tars) is another international CrossFire tournament. Unlike WEM, WCG and WCA, CFS is a dedicated tournament for CrossFire. No other E-Sport games are played. Details Rules= The CFS competition is divided into 2 parts, called 'Group Stage' and 'Knockout Stage'. *'''Group Stage features participant teams battling in 4 groups (4 teams for each group) with 'double elimination' system. This means the team who wins two games will automatically go to the Tournament Stage, while the team who has lost twice will be eliminated. In CFS 2014, there were only 14 teams, so group D consisted of only 2 teams. Since CFS 2015, there are only 3 groups so the team in 3rd place will be evaluated and 2 of them will be given wild cards to proceed to Knockout stage. *'Knockout Stage' features 8 quarter finalists who have passed the group stage. This stage uses the 'knock-out system' where the team who loses one match will be retired. Each match can be either best of 1, best of 3, or best of 5. 'Maps' The CFS Tournament has their own S&D maps, which are available in all other CF versions but have been modified to spot CFS banners and advertisements. These includes Black Widow, Port, Ankara, Sub Base and Mexico. |-| Weapons= Because weapons stats vary from each CF servers, the CFS weapons are added not only to serve as players' signature tools, but also to help them get used with the original "un-nerfed" weapons to compete in the CFS tournament properly. Weapons in this set includes: *'Rifle:' AK-47, M4A1, Steyr AUG A1, SG552 *'Sub Machine Gun: '''MP5, P90 *'Machine Gun:' M60 *'Sniper: 'AWM *'Shotgun: 'XM1014 *'Pistol: 'Colt M1911, Desert Eagle *'Melee: 'Knife, BC-Axe *'Throwable: 'Grenade, Flashbang, Smoke grenade. There are also 3 "CFS Celebrate" weapon, limited edition and not featureded in the main tournament but still available in most CF servers as event prize or similar. These includes: *Grenade CFS Celebrate: Has a special explosion effect with CFS mark. *AK-12 CFS Celebrate (2015 & 2016): Non-CFS weapon. *687 EDP CFS Celebrate (2015 & 2016): Non-CFS weapon. *PMR-30 CFS Celebrate (2016: Non-CFS Weapon. *FN Ballista CFS Celebrate (2016): Non-CFS Weapon. *Steyr TMP CFS Celebrate (2016): Non-CFS Weapon. Full List: Tournament WS. Participant Teams Season 1= CFS Season 1 was held on June 1st and 2nd at Shanghai, China in 2013. It included 16 teams from 11 regions in Asia, North America, South America and Europe. |-| Season 2= CFS Season 2 was held on February 22nd and 23rd at Chengdu, China in 2014. Based on CFS rules, the Top 3 from Season 1 will automatically be invited to Season 2. |-| CFS 2014= CFS 2014 was held on December 5th through the 7th in 2014. This season is different from Season 1 and Season 2 since there were only 14 participant teams instead of 16. |-| CFS 2015= CFS 2015 was held on December 4th through the 6th, at Guangzhou, China in 2015. There were 12 participants teams from 11 regions. |-| CFS 2016= CFS 2016 was held at December 2nd through the 4th at Suzhou, China in 2016. There were 12 participants teams from 11 regions. |-| CFS 2017= CFS 2017 was held at November 30th through December 3rd at Xi'an, China in 2017. There were 12 participants teams from 11 regions. |-| CFS 2018= CFS 2018 was held at December 4th through December 9rd at Nanjing, China in 2018. There were 16 participants teams from 10 regions. This is the first CFS to not have a Chinese team in Semifinals. |-| CFS 2019= CFS 2019 was held at December 7th through December 14th at Taicang, China in 2019. There were 12 participants teams from 6 regions. This is the second CFS to not have a Chinese team in Semifinals, an all Brazilian Finals and having the smallest amount of regions participating. Media Video= Most matches are live-streamed on their homepage and twitch.tv, and are later uploaded to their Youtube account. In Season 2, ''Will Chobra and "Little" Susie Kim (Who casted WCG matches) do English commentary for all CFS matches streamed on twitch.tv. Chobra returns to cast Season 3 matches on Channel A, but this time he is paired up with Wolf, a new male caster, while Little Susie is now paired up with Nick Tasteless (whom she's has casted with in the past) on Channel B. In the 2 final matches though, Chobra and Susie Kim are paired up again. From Season 4 onward, Tencent is hosting CFS and thus the commentators are replaced with their staff. Streams will no longer available on Twitch.tv, as the matches are now streamed directly on YouTube (English channel), along with a non-commentary stream on Tencent's host, allowing various countries to re-stream it with localized commentary. :For the list of CFS videos, check out /Videos/. |-| Weapons= Ak47 cfs.png|AK-47 CFS M4a1 cfs.png|M4A1 CFS Aug cfs.png|Steyr AUG A1 CFS Sg552 cfs.png|SG552 CFS Mp5 cfs.png|MP5 CFS P90 cfs.png|P90 CFS M60 cfs.png|M60 CFS awm_cfs.png|AWM CFS Xm1014 cfs.png|XM1014 CFS Colt cfs.png|Colt M1911 CFS Deagle cfs.png|Desert Eagle CFS Knife cfs.png|Knife CFS Bc axe cfs.png|BC-Axe CFS GRENADE GRENADE CFS.png|Grenade CFS GRENADE FLASHBANG CFS.png|Flashbang CFS GRENADE SMOKE CFS.png|Smoke CFS |-| Gallery= CFS.png|Artwork 2014 CrossFire_Stars_2015.png|Artwork 2015 CFS_2016.jpg|Artwork 2016 Trivia *CFS only allows the standard characters (SWAT, OMOH, and SAS) to use. No sprays, accessories, equipment are allowed. Except for the C4 Kit and the Expand Grenade Slot. *AK-47 is the favorite weapon during the CFS competition due to its firepower, while the M4A1 follows close behind thanks to its lower recoil. Desert Eagle is the obvious secondary choice for all players as the COLT M1911 is too weak to be used. *There is only one golden round in each Season 1 and Season 2. In Season 1, the golden round took place in iG vs EP.Cherry match (Group A final match). In Season 2, the golden round took place in Pacific Wara vs HeHit match (Group D losers match). *Unlike the WEM/WCG/WCA weapon set, CFS weapon set has the hosted year on it. *In CFS 2014, all matches except the Finale were a best of one, whereas in Season 2 the 2 Semi-Final matches applied the best of three rules. This is presumably done to ease players' stress. External links *CrossFire Stars Website *Official Facebook Page *Official Youtube Account Category:CrossFire Category:Tournaments